Survive (SYOC)
by chynnchilders
Summary: Ren wants nothing more than a simple life and get a break from the hostility he usually receives. When the dead start raising in Tokyo. Ren ends up the reluctant leader of an group of survivors. Can he keep everyone in his group alive or will he fail? (Rating might change)


I remember yesterday was a very good day. It was bright and beautiful. I wish today was like yesterday. Because in instead of a beautiful day, I am fighting for my life. Why did this have to happen?

* * *

Walking down a relatively calm yet busy sidewalk is a tall teenage boy about 5'9 with short white hair with bangs that almost covers his eyes, pale skin and his light blue eyes are in a state of permanent glare. He is wearing a long sleeve black shirt, black jeans, and black boots. His name is Ren Shido. He always hated his last name because people assume he is related to politician and that teacher at Fujimi a school from Tokonosu city. He wanted to have nothing to do with them. His life was ruined because of them. When he was sixteen years old, an student bent on revenge against a certain teacher stormed into his school. The student was hoping to kill him in some crazed plan to the point he gunned down several innocent students. Most of them were his friends.

The police eventually came and arrested the student. Unfortunately the damage was already done. By the time the police arrived the gunman killed twelve students and two teachers killed. Ren even tried to save some of them, but it didn't matter to anyone. His remaining friends, fellow students, and even the teachers despised Ren after that day. They blamed him for what happened even though it was not his fault. He ended up expelled the second the gunman was arrested. His own family members avoided contact with him. It hurt so much when his dying grandmother had asked the hospital security to stop him from entering the hospital. After the incident, him and his parents moved to Tokyo.

Ren remembers thinking that he wanted to die after everything he went through. Sure he gotten accepted in Hsiao High school. But his reputation is permanently damaged. He had to be held back in his new school. Plus some of the students in Hsiao are suspicious of him and the bully there loves to pin his actions on Ren. If he ever meets that teacher with the same last name as him... He is going to beat him up until he is nearly dead. That is how much Ren hates him for being the reason why he can't get a break.

" Yo Renren! Wait for me!" An cheerful voice calls out. Ren refrains himself from groaning as a teenage boy about two inches shorter than him catches up to him. The boy has short spiky black hair and tan skin which compliments his light brown school uniform.

" Why are you wearing that uniform when you decided to wear regular clothes today, Raito?" Ren asked sounding very bored. Ren never wears an school outfit which irks a few people in school.

Raito grins good naturedly instead of making an retort. " The old man wouldn't let me leave the house with my casual clothes on. He apparently dislikes anything involving teenage rebellion or something like that." He answered with a slight bitter tone in his voice. Raito didn't have a great relationship with his father after his mother passed away an year ago when he was sixteen. Even before then they still didn't get along.

" At least you talk to your father. Mine refuses to talk to me. Ever since I told him that I want to change my last name he acts like I am an wanted criminal just like the others." Ren scowled at the few conversations he had with his dad. Even though they don't talk anymore his dad glares at him all the time. His mother doesn't help since she left due to the hostile treatment she received just giving birth to Ren.

This is getting insane. Ren is tired of the hostile treatment he receives from practically everyone including his own family members. He can't wait to graduate just so he can ditch this town for once and for all. Other than Raito, he has no other reason to stay in this town any longer.

" Did you hear about the family of five disappearing from their own home last night?" Raito suddenly asked Ren.

" No." Ren simply answered not really interested. But apparently Raito didn't understand that.

" It's really weird. The police went there after an neighbor told the police that she heard multiple screams in the house. When the police arrived entered the house there was blood splattered on walls and huge blood pools on the floor. They even found pieces of human flesh too. But the police didn't find the bodies of the family. Although there were blood streaks leading out to the backyard. But since the yard leads to the forest they have no clue if someone survived or not."

Ren's eyes widen slightly. Now that doesn't sound normal at all. Is there an serial killer on the loose?

" Wait a minute... Why am I caring about what happened to an family? Yeesh... Looks like I still have good Samaritan traits after all. Although no one would care if I died. In fact I know people who would be happy if I died." He thought.

" Hey Ren... If something happens to you, I would be devastated. You are my best friend. So I want to know if you will mourn me after I die?" Raito asked.

Ren is slightly taken aback. Why is he acting like he is going to die? Raito is the healthiest person he knows.

" Of course I will mourn you. You are the only person so far who actually likes me." Ren replied earning a happy yet sad smile.

" Thanks for saying that. You really are a good person." Raito mumbled in gratitude.

This is very unlike him to say something involving his death. Ren will have to ask him later about his odd behavior. It's not like the world is going to end within the next hour or so.

* * *

Walking towards the school building is a boy with short light blonde semi curly hair, blue eyes and fair skin that is flawless. He is slender and has a pretty cute face. He is a only 5'5 which makes some people mistake him for an girl. His name is Yuta Takamine.

Yuta is feeling really confident today for a good reason. The archery club is going to enter an tournament soon. And his club leader appointed him to be the tournament! Yuta never expected to be an part of the tournament in his life. He can't wait to start practicing. He looks towards the parking lot. He raises an thin eyebrow at the sight of a RV. A teacher must be planning on going on a trip.

" Oi! Get out of my way, kid!" An rough angry male voice shouted. Yuta turns his head to the left to see Shoji the school bully push a boy down on the ground. Shoji sneers as he walks away proud of what he did.

Yuta runs over to help the boy. " Are you okay?" Yuta asked using sign language when the boy opens his dark blue eyes. His short sliver hair is somewhat messed up from the fall. And he has a few light scratches on his fair skin on the few places that his uniform doesn't cover up. His name is Yoichi Kinoshita. He is deaf but that doesn't stop Shoji from hurting him.

" I'm fine." Yoichi responded back in sign language. He slowly stands up to his full height which isn't much since he is the same height as Yuta. He even has a slender build too.

Yuta wants to convince Yoichi to report Shoji to the principal. However Shoji will get away with his crime by telling the principal that Ren did it and threatened Yoichi to say that he pushed him. The blonde haired boy is sympathetic to the often accused boy. It's like the world is against him for something he has never done. Sometimes he thinks that Ren's life would be better if he transferred to a school in America than Hsiao. It's likely nobody in America would give him an hard time.

Oh well. Yuto can only hope things will get better for Ren. Yoichi using sign language asked if the school bell ringed yet. " Not yet." Yuto signed back.

The sliver haired boy sighs while Yuta chuckles at the reaction. Yoichi never did like staying outside the protection of an classroom. Shoji and his little squad never bully or hurt someone when there are too many witnesses. Also they don't want the teacher to catch them in the act.

Maybe karma will catch up to Shoji and his goons soon.

* * *

At a junior high school. An brown hair girl with bleach blonde streaks from a previous dye job walks towards the building. The sunlight shines on her expose fair skin and her indigo color eyes are wide in awe. Seeing the school building never gets old to her. She is wearing a long sleeve black coat that is buttoned up, under the coat is an white dress shirt with only the collar being visible, a black knee length skirt, pink knee high socks, and light brown buckled shoes. She has a slender figure and is pretty cute.

" Téa!" An voice happily calls out as arms wrap around the brunette's shoulders. The girl tenses up before she smiles and reaches up her right hand to touch one of the arms.

" Hey Asuka." She greets the person as they let her go. Téa turns around to see a girl her age. She has shoulder length cotton candy pink color hair that perfectly frames her heart shape face, fair skin, and amethyst color eyes. She is wearing the same uniform with knee high white socks and she has a violet color lace headband with a fake purple rose on it. She has a slender figure like Téa and is pretty.

Asuka's eyes widen as she looks at Téa's hair in dismay. " Awwwww! The dye is gone! The blue streaks looked so good on you!" She whined.

" Maybe you can help me dye it again soon." Téa suggested with a tiny chuckle. Asuka gasps in surprise before she hugs the other girl again. This time she rubs her cheek against Tea's cheek.

" Hey! No PDA!" An male student teasingly called out. Asuka sticks out her tongue in annoyance as she places her hands on her hips. Téa sheepishly chuckles. She looks over to Hsiao high school which is across the street. Hsieh and Hsiao have a pretty good relationship since the principals of both schools are brothers.

" C'mon, c'mon! Class will be starting soon!" Asuka exclaimed grabbing Téa's right hand before she proceeds to drag the girl. The brunette girl sighs before she giggles. The pink hair girl always brightens her day. Hopefully she will always continue making her smile.

* * *

" Now Odette. You need to stay in the treehouse for an while. My guest will be here soon you know." An beautiful black hair women asked an little girl. Odette has neck length champagne pink color hair in a small ponytail, slightly pale skin with a rosy tinge on her cheeks, and wine color eyes. She is wearing a white short sleeve dress with a thin black ribbon tied under her chest, and short white socks that are ruffled on the edges.

" Okay, Miss Chisato! Have fun talking to your guest!" Odette chirped innocently before she puts on black Mary Jane shoes. She then skips towards the backyard. Once she was out of sight, Chisato smirks.

" Five years olds are way too trusting. Or I should say that the parents are way too trusting." She chuckled. It is the prefect scheme to pretend to be an kind babysitter anyone will trust, just so she can have sex her boyfriend without her parents finding out. She has an image to protect and her parents expect her to stay an virgin until marriage. The thing is Chisato and her boyfriend don't want to get married. It is way too boring for them.

But if her parents find out they will disown her leaving her without financial support. So the babysitter gig works really well. Speaking of her boyfriend. She can hear him knocking on the front door right now. Chisato puts on her best sexy smile as she walks to the door. Her red dress swaying in time with her hips. She opens the door to see that no one is there.

" Did I imagine that knock?" She asked herself while walking outside and closes the door behind her. The woman looks around until she notices an bush moving.

" Hello?" She called out softly as she approaches the bush. She took an step forward as an human figure rose up and grabs her. It was only that exact moment she saw the mutilated and still twitching body of her boyfriend hidden by bush.

Chisato never had the chance to scream before her throat was ripped out.

* * *

At the police station, officer Hama looks through his reports. The tall black haired man sighs in frustration. The reports of people attacking other people is starting to get on his nerves. All the victims are saying the attackers bit them which is strangely true. What in the world is going on? Is

" I'm really concern about these attacks. I feel like it is going to be worse today." An young officer who recently graduated from the police academy told officer Kakizaki.

" Don't worry about it, kid. Everything will be okay with us around." Kakizaki grinned trying to ease the young man's concern.

As if on cue, an tall beautiful woman walks into the office. She has shoulder length dark purple hair, fair skin, DD cup size breasts and teal eyes that are covered by sunglasses. She is wearing a black leather biker outfit that expose her shoulders and cleavage, short fingerless black gloves, and black calf high boots. She has a slender yet mature figure and is very attractive." Maria Ashiro of the S.A.T. What are you calling me here?" Hama asked slightly suspicious why she is here in the first place.

" Can't I just visit without an good reason? Boy you are like an woman I know." Maria playfully teased him. Her teasing smirk quickly vanishes. " The cadet is right about the attacks getting worse. It might just be my gut feeling, but I am not taking a risk. I have two important people in my life to protect."

Hama leans back in his chair. Normally he would pay attention to what Maria what to say. However he just cannot be bothered right now. " I know you want me to order an evacuation or something close to it. But I'm sorry to tell you that I have no say in this kind of situation. If there is an situation." He told the woman.

Maria huffs in annoyance. " Fine! Be that way! I just hope your stubbornness gets you killed!" She shouted before storming out of the office.

" W-who was that sexy lady?" The young officer asked grinning like a pervert.

" That lady is Maria Ashiro. And don't even think about trying to date her. She isn't interested in men also she is dating someone and has an adopted daughter name Odette." Kakizaki told the young officer who groans at his bad luck.

Hama looks out an window to see an silver fifth generation Subaru Legacy pulling out of the parking lot. He sighs while looking at the paperwork. Maria has a way to make him get heartburn. She has to be wrong about the current situation. At least he is hoping that she is wrong.

" By the way, has Togo and his group called in yet?" Hama asked.

Kakizaki shakes his head. " No sir. They must still be looking for the missing family."

" Knowing Togo, he probably skipped the search."

" Be more respectful of your colleagues!"

" Sorry sir..."

* * *

Officer Togo has no idea why he was told to search the forest for the family with four other officers. He is a little on the scrawny side and he tends to get easily scared. Just last week an black cat scared him. How is that considered brave enough to search an forest for a missing family? The other officers with him are braver than him.

Speaking of the other officers. Togo hasn't heard from them ever since they split up half an hour ago. If he had his radio he would have called them by now.

The sounds of a raspy noise that resembles an moan or an growl makes him stop. What kind of animal makes that noise. Togo squints his eyes before he finally sees the source of the noise. Stumbling ahead with her back towards him is a woman. She is wearing a white nightgown and her blonde hair is an mess like she hasn't brushed her hair in a week. She has to be a member of the missing family.

" Miss! Stay right there! I'm coming to help you! Just don't move!" Togo called out as he rushes towards her. Heh, no one will call him an coward again.

The woman stays still for an moment before she slowly turns around. What he saw made him scream in terror. The woman's right face is gone and her left leg had a huge chunk of flesh missing. Her skin is unnaturally grey and her eyes are pure white. She takes a step towards Toga making him take a step back.

" Why is she still walking?! Nobody can walk with a chunk of flesh missing from their leg! Is she some sort of freak!?" He thought out of pure unadulterated terror. He kept walking backwards until he bumps into someone. Togo relaxes thinking one of the other police officers had arrived to save him. It is true that an fellow police officer had arrived. However he was proven wrong about being saved when he feels teeth sinking into his shoulder.

Togo lets out an agonizing scream as his remaining group plus the family join the first undead police officer. Togo screamed again hoping for help that never came.

* * *

Okay here are the rules! And just because I have a few ocs of my own in the story, this is still an SYOC.

1: Do not, I repeat, do not submit your Oc form in the reviews!

2: No Mary Sues or Gary Sues!

3: If you want to submit an male oc who looks and dresses like an girl, give them a good reason to cross dress.

4: You can send in a maximum of two ocs

5: Write down Survive SYOC on the subject box when you are submitting an oc.

6: This isn't an first come first serve story. The story starts when I pick the ocs I want for my story.

* * *

Now here are a few character traits I want for the high school survivors.

(The genki girl)

(The tomboy)

(The rich kid)

(The Gyaru)

(The shy girl or boy)

(The self proclaim genius)

(the short girl who gets mistaken for being younger than her actually age. *Yes, I know i basically described an loli! I just don't want to openly say it*)

(The sukeban)

(The biker gang leader)

(The school nurse's helper)

(The cross dresser)

(The Alpha B*)

(The gothic Lolita girl)

(The idol aka an girl from Hsiao who is an idol)

I also accept ocs who don't fit the traits I am looking for.

* * *

Now here is the form.

Full Name:

Age: (12-30)

Gender:

Grade: (Skip this if your Oc is an adult)

Sexuality: (Heterosexual, Pansexual, Homosexual, Asexual, Bisexual)

Nationality: (I will only accept a few foreign exchange students)

Breast size: (Skip this if your Oc is an boy)

Height:

Weight:

Physical Appearance: (Hair length, hair color which can be normal or anime colors, hair style, skin tone, eye color. This also includes body type like are they lean, muscular, curvy, slender, lithe, hourglass, or pudgy figures?)

Work uniform: (Aka what a teacher or the school nurse is wearing at the school)

School Uniform:

Hsiao male students wear an light brown zipped up coat over a white dress shirt, light brown pants and black shoes.

Hsiao female students wear a white long sleeve shirt with a pink ribbon on the front and a blue stripe peter pan collar, a knee length blue tartan skirt, thigh high white socks, and black slip on shoes.

Hsieh male students wear a white coat over a long sleeve black dress shirt, white pants, and black shoes.

Hsieh female students wear a long sleeve black coat with a red ribbon on the chest area over an white dress shirt with only the collar being visible, an black knee length skirt, knee high white socks and light brown buckled shoes.

You can have your oc make modifications to their uniform or simply write no changes if your oc didn't make changes to their uniform.

Outfit: (This is for when the group members ditch their uniforms)

Secondary outfit: (Optional)

Summer outfit:

Secondary summer outfit: (Optional)

Winter outfit:

Secondary winter outfit: (Optional)

School club/Sports: (Skip this one if your Oc didn't join a club or play sports)

Family: (You don't have to write down the family members names and information unless you want too. I only need to know if your oc's family member is alive, dead, deceased, infected.)

Background:

Location during the beginning of the outbreak: (The location for teenage students is Hsiao high school and Hsieh Junior high. Adults are either at home or at an work place)

First weapon: (Please be realistic because the first weapon will be from the school. But skip the weapons part if you don't want your oc to be an fighter.)

Second weapons: (Aka town weapons. Your oc can have up to three weapons, plus they can keep the school weapon if you want them to keep it.)

Strengths: (I'm limiting this to two or three)

Weaknesses: (Same limit as strengths)

What does your oc think of Ren?: (Do they like, fear or hate him?)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Which one of the transportation vehicles are they traveling in?: (The current main vehicles for the group is a Nissan Pathfinder, the RV, and a school bus.)

What makes them mad?:

What do they do when they are mad?:

What do they do when they are scared?:

Reaction to death?: (How will they reaction to seeing someone die in front of them?)

How do they first react when seeing "Them"?:

Personal opinion of strangers:

Personal opinion of raiders/thugs/bandits/etc.: (This will be important because the group will come across some of these guys eventually.)

Love interest: (What is the type of person your oc is attracted to. Or you can simply skip this one if your oc isn't interested in romance)

Other:


End file.
